


Совершенство

by F_D



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Body Modification, M/M, Minor Character(s) Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_D/pseuds/F_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Тореадоров-антитрибу свои представления об идеальной красоте.</p><p>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Совершенство

Статуи в этом саду были истинными произведениями искусства. Лица нимф и ангелов казались живыми, а одеяния и цветочные гирлянды — настоящими. Ни одной грубой линии, ни капли излишней вычурности. А сейчас, в свете луны, фигуры лишь сильнее притягивали взгляд, становясь чем-то неземным.

Бледная рука коснулась мраморного крыла, почти сливаясь с его белизной. Пальцы мягко погладили твердые перья и тут же скользнули вниз.

— Посмотри, какое совершенство, — голос был тихим и восхищенным. — Словно мастер видел всех их наяву. 

Руки обвели бедра другой статуи, поднялись вверх, почти лаская складки туники.

— Из грубого куска камня создать столь прекрасных существ… Так точно отсечь все ненужное… Он увидел внутри мраморного кокона бабочку и помог ей появиться на свет. Я преклоняюсь перед талантом творить совершенное из обыденного.

Пальцы провели по груди нимфы и замерли.

— Но я знаю, что у тебя получится лучше.

Ответом был тихий смешок.

Проникнуть в дом было несложно, более хлопотным казалось последующее. Найти, собрать в одном месте и обездвижить двенадцать человек. Заставить их молчать, не сращивая губ, чтобы не вызвать отвращения партнера. Когда они ходили "поразвлечься" вместе, требовалось очень много крови. И процесс ее добывания не должен был отвлекать от главного.

Приходилось тратить достаточно сил, чтобы держать пойманных людей в страхе и оцепенении, пока Роланд готовился к их личному ритуалу, но это того стоило. Он пил, словно каждая жертва была сосудом с дорогим вином, его клыки не разрывали горло. Роланд замирал, поддерживая тело, а после мягко опускал его на пол и подходил к следующему. На то, как он медленно движется по гостиной, можно было смотреть очень долго. В конце он всегда останавливался, резко поворачиваясь и протягивая руку в приглашающем жесте. Высокий, хорошо сложенный, темноволосый, Тореадор напоминал ожившую картину. В такие моменты за ним нельзя было не пойти. 

Часть пленников они не трогали, оставляя на потом. Маттиасу требовалось меньше крови, поэтому процесс подготовки к их личному ритуалу обычно не затягивался.  
Пока они не находили подходящую комнату, оба молчали. Роланд всегда чуть улыбался, открывая двери одну за другой. Маттиас бесшумно следовал за ним, пока его партнер не останавливался на пороге нужной комнаты. Коротко кивнув, Тореадор заходил внутрь и запирал дверь.

Сегодня они выбрали спальню хозяев дома, с зеркальной стеной и большой ванной комнатой. Та оказалась почти пустой и потому удобной. Приглушив свет, Роланд начал раздеваться. Маттиас помогал ему, изредка касаясь белой кожи. Тореадор замечал эти случайные прикосновения и ждал, когда Цимисхе дотронется до него осознанно.  
Как и раньше, он не успел предугадать нужный момент. Клыки Маттиаса впились в его шею, отчего Роланд глухо застонал. Он закрыл глаза, довольно улыбаясь. Неожиданные действия Цимисхе только раззадоривали его, разжигали предвкушение. В такие моменты Маттиас ненадолго оживал, превращась из холодного исследователя в азартного творца. Оставаясь немногословным, Цимисхе говорил с помощью своего мастерства.

Когда Маттиас отстранился от Тореадора, тот тихо рассмеялся. Открыв глаза, он слизнул капли крови с губ Цимисхе и дотронулся до его руки.

— Ты повторишь сегодня то, что мы видели?

Маттиас внимательно посмотрел на него:

— Ты хочешь точную копию?

Улыбка Роланда стала мягче:

— Почти. Я люблю простор твоего воображения.

Цимисхе усмехнулся:

— Ты правда считаешь, что оно у меня есть?

Тореадор коснулся губами его ладони:

— Тебе нет нужды напрашиваться на похвалу. 

С этими словами он отступил назад и развел руки в стороны, позволяя Маттиасу прикинуть план работы.

За годы отношений Цимисхе изучил тело Роланда, как свое собственное. Он столько раз разрезал эту кожу, обнажая сочащуюся кровью плоть, изгибал и вытягивал кости, что мог изменять его с закрытыми глазами. Но идеи Тореадора никогда не повторялись, и каждый раз Маттиас пристально рассматривал его, прежде чем приступить к процессу. 

Тело Роланда было идеальным во всех смыслах. Оно восхищало само по себе и могло легко возбудить любого смертного. Оно переносило любое изменение и возвращалось, пусть и затрачивая огромное количество крови, в первозданное состояние. Иногда Цимисхе думал, что мог бы владеть только им одним, не интересуясь личностью Тореадора. Но не-жизнь показывала, что цельный Роланд, вместе со своей душой и сумасшедшими идеями подходил Маттиасу гораздо больше, чем одна безупречная оболочка.

Жестом попросив Тореадора повернуться, Цимисхе приблизился к нему и положил ладони на лопатки. Роланд закрыл глаза, словно представляя рождение костяных крыльев.

Оба замерли. Пальцы Маттиаса провели короткую линию по коже, угадывая желание Тореадора, и вопрошающе замерли, словно ожидая разрешения. В ответ тот тихо выдохнул:

— Я люблю твою интуицию.

Следующее прикосновение к спине было уже более уверенным.

— Тогда я приступаю. 

Молча кивнув, Роланд сел на пол, подставившись под его руки. 

Скальпель медленно разрезал кожу. Не чувствуя боли, Тореадор думал о резце скульптора. Цимисхе в очередной раз создаст произведение искусства, освободив прекрасную идею из кокона плоти. А после в отражении зеркальной стены Роланд увидит новую форму совершенства, к которому всегда стремился.

Под пальцами Маттиаса кости медленно меняли свою форму. Он удлиннял их, деформируя лопатки так, чтобы они походили на крылья. 

Тореадор молчал, и казалось, что Цимисхе действительно работает с камнем. Но руки Маттиаса двигались осторожно, так, чтобы не нарушить конструкцию. Вся выпитая ими обоими кровь помогала вампиру. Одно из крыльев уже начало покрываться мышцами и мясом. Цимисхе работал аккуратно, не проливая ни капли. Он представил его уже завершенным, обтянутым кожей, так похожим на мрамор. 

Азарт вновь вспыхнул в нем, но Маттиас сдержался, помня о важности своего дела. Уже потом, когда Роланд вернется обратно в спальню, Цимисхе сотрет губами кровавые следы. 

Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Маттиас продолжил работу. Крылья должны были быть неподвижными, сохраняя сходство с частью статуи, но при этом не мешать Тореадору. 

— Скоро я смогу их увидеть, — произнес Роланд, когда кожа начала покрывать левое крыло. Он терпеливо ждал, погрузившись в свои мысли. Его не было здесь, потому что Цимисхе создавал его заново, как каждый месяц, когда желание увидеть себя в новой форме накрывало Тореадора с головой.

Ровные лоскуты ложились поверх мяса, натягиваясь и прирастая к нему. Маттиас выводил шрамы, делая поверхность абсолютно гладкой. Когда кожа затвердела, он не стал медлить.

Спустя мгновение под руками Цимисхе рождалось второе крыло. Пальцы снова вытягивали кости, превращая их в причудливый прочный каркас. Ярко-красная плоть пульсировала, обхватывая остов. Маттиас убирал лишнюю кровь и расправлял пласты кожи, не оставляя ни единой царапины.

Когда он, завершив свое творение, наконец отошел, то подумал, что очередной скульптор проиграл ему, как и обещал Роланд.

Не сводя глаз с идеально ровных белых крыльев, Цимисхе торжествующе усмехнулся.

Он помог Тореадору подняться, хотя тот был не так слаб. Вернувшись к реальности, Роланд медленно вышел из ванной комнаты, направившись к зеркалу. Маттиас смотрел, как тот проводит рукой по стеклу, как поворачивается, чтобы увидеть себя, и замирает. 

— Еще одно идеальное воплощение. 

Голос прозвучал совсем рядом; губы Роланда прижались к шее Цимисхе. Тореадор пил, сжимая Маттиаса в руках, благодаря его. Оторвавшись от шеи, он целовал Цимисхе, делясь с ним его собственной кровью, и тот застонал, касаясь измененных костей.

Не отходя от зеркальной стены, они поили друг друга. Кровь текла, оставляя дорожки на коже, и Маттиас слизывал их, как и хотел.

Чужое искусство было забыто. Оба вновь нашли свое совершенство.


End file.
